


What Could Go Wrong?

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Snowed In, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, Sarah, and John are snowed in at Baker Street and find a way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> wiggleofjudas requested: Sarah/John/Sherlock, snowed in at Baker Street?

"This is not a good idea," John says, shaking his head, but knowing it’s going to happen anyway.

Sherlock waves a hand towards him. “No, it’s _brilliant_!”

Sarah smiles with a wicked twinkle in her eye. “Okay, so Sherlock, truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
